


By your side

by glitterhowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, Funny, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Sweet, interactive introverts, public kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterhowell/pseuds/glitterhowell
Summary: Dan really hates flying but what he hates more is he always seems to run into problems while trying to fly as well. One day Phil completely embarrasses him in front of the TSA agent





	By your side

To say Dan disliked flying was a bit of an understatement. To begin with, he wasn't a huge fan of heights but it was something he had learned to get used to after years of travel. But airplanes simply were not made for a 6-foot tall man. His long giraffe legs always ended up squashed with his knees almost always in his chest. Airplane food was usually horrible and the selection of movies could be questionable. But despite all that he loved his fans and interacting with them. So over the years he had gotten used to the cramped space and horrible food. So instead of dwelling on all the things he hated about flying he used his time to focus on writing video scripts and listening to his Spotify playlist.

Sometimes he would forget completely his distaste for flying when Phil would start a game of I spy or some other silly game that Dan would tease him for but secretly he loved every minute of it because it was Phil. Not only did he not really enjoy flying but it always seemed that something went wrong in the airport. Last year he had even ended up in the Bahamas due to a misunderstanding. Then one time he had laid down on the seats in the airport while Phil frantically dropped several different types of eye drops in his eyes. Grant that whole predicament had started before the airport when he had been late and sprayed deodorant in his eye.

  
The night before had been amazing both him and Phil were still riding their highs off finishing and filming their biggest show to date. They animatedly chatted back and forth with each other as they waited in line at customs. When it was their turn Phil was veered off to the left and him the right. He pouted slightly at being separated but he figured they had the whole flight to be with each other.  
"Passport please." The bored looking TSA agent asked him.  
He handed over his passport waiting for it to be handed back and to be waved through.  
"where’s your guardian?"  
"What?" He asked utterly confused by the question.  
"Is your guardian here?" He asked once again clearly annoyed about having to repeat his question.  
He didn't understand what he was asking, "Wot?" He asked confused once again.  
"How old are you?" he asked him with a suspicious look.  
He was about to answer when a voice over his should said,  
"I'm right here. I'm his guardian."

  
Dan whipped his head around and was met with a smirking Phil.  
Dan glared at him as he turned around about to tell the agent his age when Phil not even giving a second look at him piped up again.  
"Sorry about that my son here got ahead of me and went through the wrong line." He calmly explained.  
Heat rose to his cheeks he couldn't believe this was actually happening.  
"That's alright sir, just make sure you keep a closer eye on him. It doesn't take much to get lost in this place." He chuckled.  
"Don't worry I'll keep a real close eye on him from now on." He turned to Dan, "Right Dan?"  
Dan was getting ready to tell him to fuck off when Phil collided their lips together. Dan squeaked with shock. Phil took his hands and roughly grabbed his face and held it. The kiss was rough messy and loud. It was over way to quick for his liking. He whined as Phil pulled his lips away. Phil hushed him as he turned back to the shocked TSA agent.  
"Thank you, sir, have a lovely day." Phil spun around and grab his hand quickly pulling him away.

  
Once they were out of earshot he yanged his hand from Phil's "What was that?" He hissed at him.  
Phil smirked at him, "Come on tell me you didn't like that?"  
"Someone could have seen us!" He angrily whispered to him.  
The smirk fell from Phil's face and was quickly replaced with guilt. His anger drained away, "Hey maybe I did like it a little." He took Phil's had again and gave him a small smile.  
"Really? You're not actually mad at me?" Phil asked pouting.  
"No of course not you spork." And to prove his point he quickly looked around to see if anyone was staring at them. When he was convinced they had a moment alone together he placed a kiss on Phil's lips. It was quick and chaste but he knew Phil could still feel the love through it. He pulled away and was met with a smirking Phil again.  
He chuckled "Come on baby I better escort you onto the plane before someone tries to kidnap you or something." He grabbed Dan's hand and pulled him in the direction they needed to board the plane. Dan simply rolled his eyes as he followed his boyfriend wondering what they would do to keep themselves occupied on this flight. But not really caring because as long as he was by Phil's side.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this from Dan's tweet about the airport. Unbeta-ed just wanted to post because I thought it was really cute.
> 
> Come say hi at  
> glitterhowell on tumblr  
> @gIitterhowelI on Twitter


End file.
